


Frightfully Fun

by BlueExorcist



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Humour, POV First Person, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Thirsty Author, Vaginal Sex, hickey, love bite, smut with story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueExorcist/pseuds/BlueExorcist
Summary: When Gia decides to scare Mammon, she gets more than she bargained for.A night of frights becomes a night of fun with the object of her desires, Lucifer.Self-indulgent smut warning. First person POV. One shot. Smut with story.Yes, I am a simp for Lucifer.
Relationships: Lucifer x Main Character, Lucifer x Original Character, Lucifer/MC, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/OC, Lucifer/Original Female Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120
Collections: Obey Me





	Frightfully Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This story is separate from my previous one - I just chose to use the same name because I'm incredibly imaginative.  
> I've taken inspiration from previous events/stories from the Shall we Date?: Obey Me! game, but I've not written any spoilers. Nor have I written anything particularly canon. I just wanted to indulge in some smut centring around the best boy, Lucifer. I hope you enjoy!

“So, which one do you think we should watch tonight?” I asked the purple haired demon sitting opposite me. I handed Levi two DVDs and he eyed them closely, reading the blurbs with careful scrutiny. His legs were stretched out in front of him and he scratched his chin in thought. 

A devilish smile spread across his face as he handed one back to me and said, “This one for sure. I guarantee it will make stupid Mammon scream.” He placed the other DVD down by his computer and looked back at me with a curious expression, “We’ll save that one for another night.” 

Thinking about the look of terror on Mammon’s face soon had Levi and me chortling idiotically, and I found myself feeling very excited about movie night. Mammon had somehow misplaced my essay for my Devildom history class, and I had to spend that afternoon rewriting it all; I knew that it was my own fault for letting him cheat, but at the time I felt sorry for him. Big mistake. The scary movie was my revenge. 

I grabbed my D.D.D. and opened up the House of Lamentation group chat. 

**Me** : Levi and I have picked which movie we’ll be watching tonight. I don’t really know anything about it, but it sounds good.  
**Satan** : Beel and I rearranged the furniture in the common room to accommodate us all, and I must say, it looks rather cosy.  
**Asmo** : Wonderful! We’ve just arrived back from shopping and snacks are ready and waiting.  
**Belphie** : It was exhausting, Asmo got his nails _and_ hair done so I was waiting round a lot. I’m going to have a nap before the movie begins.  
**Asmo** : I have to look my best for Gia.  
**Asmo** : Not that I don’t already look my best.  
**Beel** : Can I have some snacks now?  
**Lucifer** : We’ve not long had dinner, Beel. You won’t have to wait much longer.  
**Beel** : I’m hungry.  
**Me** : Where’s Mammon? He hasn’t replied. He is coming tonight, isn’t he?  
**Satan** : I imagine he’s still in his room.  
**Asmo** : Mammon has Gia asking about him and he’s nowhere to be found, how strange.  
**Mammon** : Yeah, I’ll be there. I just don’t see why it’s gotta be a horror movie.  
**Mammon** : I was typing my reply, Asmo. Not that I’d run here just because Gia asks me to.  
**Satan** : It’s Gia’s night to choose and that’s what she wanted. Are you scared?  
**Mammon** : N-no! I just think that Gia won’t be ready for a Devildom horror movie, they’re scarier than human movies.  
**Asmo** : You’re adorable, Mammon. It’s okay to admit that you’re scared!  
**Mammon** : Shut up! THE Great Mammon doesn’t get scared.  
**Lucifer** : Would you like me to show that photo again? We’ve seen it once but perhaps we would all benefit from seeing it one more time.  
**Mammon** : I told you I was just messing around back then!  
**Me** : It’s okay Mammon, I know you won’t be scared. 

I looked back at Levi who had been reading the conversation over my shoulder and we began laughing again. “You don’t really think that, do you?” He asked, wiping away tears from his eyes. 

“Of course not! I just think it’ll be funnier if he doesn’t suspect anything.” I looked at the time on my D.D.D., got to my feet and stretched, “Anyway, I’m going to have a shower before I head down to the common room, I’ll see you later! Thanks for helping me decide which film to choose.” 

Levi blushed and looked away from me, “No problem,” he mumbled bashfully, “See you later.” 

I exited his room with the DVD in hand and a smile on my face. I hummed happily to myself as I walked down the hallway towards my own bedroom. 

“Hey, Gia!” 

I turned around to see Satan strolling towards me. “Hey, Satan. What’s up?” 

“I know what you and Levi have been plotting. Count me in!” He replied enthusiastically, his eyes sparkled mischievously while a smirk danced on his lips. 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.” I feigned innocence and clumsily hid the DVD behind my back, “We’ve not been plotting anything!” 

Satan placed a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Then why are you hiding that DVD?” 

“Okay, fine. You can’t tell the others though, alright?” I showed him the DVD and watched his reaction change from mild curiosity to amusement. 

“You’re mean!” He laughed, “Mammon will find a way to get back at you two, you know that, don’t you?” 

I shrugged my shoulders and grinned, “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. So, how do you want in?” I leant against a wall and watched as he considered my reply. 

His forefinger and thumb lightly pinched his chin, deep in thought, concocting a plan, “I presume one of you will already be taking a photo of our scared Mammon, correct?” I nodded my head and he continued, “Okay, well how about I make the photo a little more interesting?” 

“How will you do that?” I asked with furrowed brows, I was happy to playfully scare Mammon, but I didn’t want to traumatise him. “It won’t be anything too mean, will it?” 

Satan shook his head and gently placed a hand on my shoulder, “No, it’ll just make for an entertaining photo later, that’s all.” 

I sighed in relief, “Alright, I trust you.” 

“I’m pleased to hear it. I’ll head off and make a start on my part now.” 

“Good luck! I’ll catch you later.” We parted ways and I continued back to my room, mulling over Satan’s part in our plan. I shook my head of any worries and convinced myself that nothing was going to go wrong. 

After a long hot shower, I towel dried my hair and threw on a comfortable t-shirt and black pyjama bottoms. I knew the common room would get very hot with 8 of us sitting closely together and the light clothing would give me some sort of relief. 

Grabbing the DVD, I excitedly made my way to the common room. 

“Wow, it really does look cosy in here!” I exclaimed, “You’ve both done a great job!” 

“I did the heavy lifting, but Satan planned where to put all of the furniture.” Beel mumbled through a mouthful of food. 

“I’m glad you approve.” Satan said with a smile, “Beel, don’t eat all of the snacks before the movie’s even started!” 

I grabbed a large pillow and walked towards one of the sofas but soon tripped over a large pile of blankets on the floor. The pillow I was holding flew across the room and I fought to stay on my feet. 

“Ow!” 

“Sorry, Belphie! I didn’t see you there.” I said as I found my footing. I crouched down in front of him, “Are you okay?” I asked while placing a hand lightly on his head, worried I’d kicked him in the face. 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes as his cheeks turned pink, “I’m fine, I was just having a nap.” He shifted the pillow beneath him and lay back down, clearly not fazed by my accidental kick. 

“Gia, come sit with me!” Asmo said while he patted the seat next to him, “We can cuddle up underneath this.” He giggled as he threw a blanket over his legs. 

“She can’t, she’s sitting next to me.” Mammon stated confidently, strolling into the room with a strut, “Isn’t that right, Gia?” 

I looked to Satan who nodded his head. “Sure, why not?” I said. Evidently, ‘Operation Scare Mammon’ was easier to conduct if I sat next to our intended victim. 

“See, that’s one of the advantages of being Gia’s first!” Mammon gloated and grinned at Asmo who looked unhappy with my decision. He shuffled under the blanket and glared back at Mammon. 

“Mammon, you sound like such a creep saying that.” Asmo retorted, “Sit with me next movie night, Gia?” He curled a lock of hair around his finger and winked at me, his tone was much more light-hearted when he addressed me. 

“Sure, Asmo.” I sat down on the sofa and Mammon swiftly joined me with a look of triumph on his face. It almost made me feel guilty for what we had planned, but then I thought back to how much work I had to redo because of him, and my guilt vanished in an instant. 

Next, Levi skulked into the room and subtly nodded his head towards me when we made eye contact. He found a comfortable place to sit nearby, ready to take a photo at the perfect moment, and carefully placed his D.D.D. on his lap. “So, when are we starting this normie movie?” He asked with fake indifference. 

“If we’re all here, we can start now.” Lucifer was the last to enter and his deep voice demanded the attention of everyone in the room. He scanned the freshly relocated furniture and saw a free seat next to me, then calmly walked towards it while removing the coat from his shoulders. He folded it carefully, placed it on the arm of the sofa and sat gracefully next to me. For someone so tall, his controlled movements always impressed me.

My heart leapt, I hadn’t anticipated sitting so closely to Lucifer and began worrying that his close proximity would distract me from the plan. I’d often fantasized about cuddling up to him on movie night, but I’d gotten so invested in working with Levi, I hadn’t had time to think about anything else. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I looked up at the dark haired demon next to me. 

“Eh, Lucifer! You’re sitting too close to Gia!” Mammon moaned, “Why you gotta sit there anyway? There’s loads of empty seats over there!” He pointed towards the chairs across the room. 

“You don’t mind me sitting here, do you?” Lucifer asked in a playful tone, looking down at me with wide eyes. Ruby red irises locking with my blue. 

I shook my head, “N-no, that’s fine.” I smiled nervously and turned my head towards the TV. I heard a small hum of approval come from Lucifer, but it was soon drowned out by the loud opening music of the film. 

I sat back and got myself as comfortable as I could between the two demons. 

“Here, I got this for ya.” Mammon whispered as he handed me a bowl of popcorn, “Don’t think I was being nice though, I just happened to get too much and figured you may as well have the leftovers.” 

“Thank you.” I whispered back. 

The movie was in full swing and I’d soon forgotten my worries about the plan. I was absent-mindedly placing popcorn into my mouth while my eyes were glued to the screen. In my hastiness to get revenge, I’d also forgotten my own lack of resilience when it came to horror films. 

The main character walked into her bedroom, the lights flickered out and she grabbed a baseball bat in her panic. The camera panned around and there was the killer, standing behind her. It was a stupid, predictable jumpscare but Mammon and I jumped simultaneously. In my panic, I instinctively grabbed onto Lucifer’s arm and he chuckled quietly. 

“Sorry.” I groaned, immediately letting go while feeling embarrassed and silly. 

“No need to apologise. Didn’t you see that coming?” He asked in a hushed voice. 

I shook my head. Of course, I knew it was coming but I thought that it would be ridiculous to admit that I got scared by something I knew was going to happen. Lucifer subtly took hold of my hand and held it in his lap, “I’ve got you.” He whispered reassuringly. 

I could feel my cheeks burning but was grateful for the darkness of the room. I peeled my eyes away from Lucifer and continued watching the film; the main character managed to escape the killer, and everything had temporarily calmed down once more. I felt myself relax and with my senses returning back to normal, I became aware of Lucifer’s thumb lightly stroking my knuckles. I wondered if he knew what he was doing, or if he too was distracted by the movie. 

Mammon grabbed a handful of popcorn from his own bowl and shovelled it into his mouth, “Don’t go in there!” He shouted through the popcorn. 

Levi and I shared a look, we knew that we had Mammon where we wanted him, but while I was amused with Mammon’s reactions to the film, I was looking forward to it ending. He was right, Devildom horror movies were scarier than human horror movies. 

Lucifer continued to stroke my knuckles and I swallowed my eagerness for the movie to end, I felt safer with him around. With his free hand, he reached into my lap to take a piece of popcorn from the bowl. 

I was just about to mimic his action when it finally happened; the movie’s big scare, the crescendo we’d been waiting for, but to my surprise, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Mammon practically leapt out of his seat with a petrified look on his face as he silently screamed, too afraid to make a sound. His arms were in the air and popcorn flew all over the place. Similarly, my popcorn had joined his in the air as my free hand had removed itself from the bowl and had tightly embraced Lucifer’s arm. I yelped in surprise. Levi jumped to action immediately and took a photo, capturing the moment perfectly. 

Without any hesitation, Mammon pounced towards Levi and tried to snatch the D.D.D. out of his hands, “Delete that now!” He cried. His hands flailing uselessly towards his younger brother. 

“No!” Levi laughed while leaping gracefully out of the way. Satan stepped in between the two, further hindering Mammon’s attempt to grab the device. 

“So, this is what you three had planned?” Lucifer turned to me and asked with an amused expression. “You chose the right way to get under Mammon’s skin. However, I believe a slightly less frightening movie would have sufficed.” He chuckled as he gently squeezed my hand. 

I brought my face down onto Lucifer’s shoulder and mumbled, “Apparently I didn’t think it all the way through.” With my face buried into the material of Lucifer’s shirt, I could smell his cologne and a faint smell of smoke from one of the fireplaces. It was an intoxicating mixture of smells. 

Satan and Levi’s laughter filled the room as they both looked at the photo, “Gia! Mammon! You both look so scared!” Levi gasped for air, “This is too funny! I’ve got to share this now!” 

Before I could get a glimpse at the photo on Levi’s screen, I felt my D.D.D. vibrate in my pocket. Realising he had already shared it around; I grabbed the phone and opened the message. There it was, hard evidence of our cowardice; Mammon and I looked terrified. I stared at the photo in disbelief, my plan had backfired and I’d somehow managed to prank myself. 

“I didn’t know you two were scared of bunnies!” Asmo laughed. He kicked his long, slender legs out from under the blanket and practically rolled around with laughter. 

After a moment of confusion, I finally saw beyond my own scared face. In the background was a large, pink bunny rabbit plush. I was amazed I hadn’t spotted it when I entered the room earlier. With Levi’s quick thinking and Satan’s careful placement of the plush, they’d managed to frame the photo so perfectly that it looked as though Mammon and I were fleeing a cuddly bunny. I stared at the picture for a while before I joined in with the laughter, “Damn, you guys really got us!” I said between breaths. 

When the laughter eventually died down, Mammon grumbled unhappily, “Eh! Why are Gia and Lucifer holding hands in this pic? What are you trying?” He rounded on Lucifer but soon backed down when the eldest brother stood up. 

“Looool, Mammon you noob! You’re jealous!” Levi teased. 

“Shut up!” Mammon blushed, “I just wanted to know why they were holding hands, that’s all!” 

“Enough.” Lucifer commanded, “Now, we can either continue watching the movie or we can turn it off and tidy this mess of a room. Which would you prefer?” 

We all chose the movie and returned to our previous seats. Every now and then, I could feel Mammon’s eyes dart over to Lucifer and me. He was clearly trying to see if we would continue holding hands, but to my (slight) dismay, we kept our hands to ourselves. The scariest moment had already gone by, so there was no reason for me to cling to Lucifer like a frightened child. 

Eventually, the credits began to roll, and everyone made their way towards the door. 

“Mammon, Satan, Levi, Gia, I believe you’ve got some tidying to do, have you not?” Lucifer asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. 

“What? Why do I gotta clean?” Mammon complained, “It’s not my fault the room looks the way it does!” 

“If I’m not mistaken, that’s your popcorn all over the floor.” Lucifer turned to look at Satan, Levi and me, “I don’t need to explain why you three are also on cleaning duty, do I?” 

We shook our heads and fought back a laugh, even though we’d made a huge mess of the common room, we knew that the photo made the punishment worthwhile. 

Lucifer turned to walk away but before he exited the room, he briefly glanced in my direction. I could clearly see the amusement on his face, and I felt relieved to know that he wasn’t angry with any of us. After all, his original photo of Mammon freaking out during a horror movie was the reason why I chose a similar movie as revenge. 

“Lucifer is such a jerk!” Mammon moaned as he wiped hair away from his face, “You lot should be doing the cleaning, not me! He’s stupid for punishing the wrong guy.” 

“Mammon, Lucifer’s behind you.” Satan whispered while he used a broom to casually prop himself up. 

Mammon’s body swung around in a panic, a new look of fear on his face but upon seeing the empty doorway, he immediately turned back to Satan and barked, “Not funny, Satan!” He exhaled heavily through his nostrils, “We should just get this over and done with.” 

After an hour of deep cleaning, heavy lifting and some complaints from Mammon, Levi yawned and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, “I’m ready for bed, I’ve got a delivery coming in the morning and I don’t want to miss it.” He looked back at the room and nodded to the three of us, “See you tomorrow.” He left the room and Mammon followed closely behind. 

“Delete that photo, Levi!” His voice echoed through the corridors and Satan and I laughed at the desperation in his voice. 

“I’m sorry we caught you off guard as well,” Satan apologised, “I didn’t know you’d react the way you did.” 

I shrugged, “Nah it’s fine, I think it’s really funny. We got Mammon back and I now have a ridiculous photo to treasure, it’ll definitely help keep the memory alive when I’m back in the human realm.” We both looked at the photo again and shared a laugh. 

With the room tidy and everything returned to their usual places, Satan grabbed the bunny plush and handed it to me, “You’re welcome to keep this, if you like. I bought it for the prank, but I want you to have it, perhaps it will add to that happy memory?” 

I took the bunny from him and held it close to my chest, “Thank you, I’ll hold onto it forever.” 

“I’m glad,” Satan said with a grin, “I hope it appreciates being in your arms like that.” 

Together Satan and I exited the common room and I hugged him goodbye, once again making my way back to my own bedroom. As I walked the hallways, I listened to the still quiet of the House of Lamentation, it was rare that it was that quiet and I savoured it while I could. 

With impeccable timing, my solace was interrupted, and I flinched, certain I'd seen movement in the corner of my eye, “What was that?” I whispered to myself. I accidentally let go of the bunny, my heart was racing, and I could hear my pulse thumping in my ears. Curiosity got the better of me and I slowly made my way towards the movement. Not knowing what to expect, my hand shook as I reached out and picked up the plush on my way. 

Nothing. Not a single thing was out of place or unusual, there was no hidden threat in the shadows waiting to pounce on me, no monster lurking in the darkness, not even a long forgotten cobweb. I rolled my eyes and continued walking back to my room. 

The low lit walls played host to distorted shadows that danced beside me while I walked. The large moon outside created a soft glow that made the once familiar hallways seem alien to me, I gulped and picked up my pace. Evidently, the horror movie had shaken me more than I would ever like to admit. 

Back in the safety of my room, I placed the bunny rabbit on the shelf next to the coffin shaped bookcase and dropped down onto my bed. I covered my face with my arms and smirked, it felt ridiculous to be so scared of a fictional movie when I was literally living with demons. I steadied my breathing and listened to the wind, it howled eerily as it rustled through the trees outside of my window. Part of me was soothed by the sound and I removed my pyjama bottoms and bra, ready for bed. I chose to leave the t-shirt on, feeling unusually chilly. 

I lay under the covers and closed my eyes, choosing to ignore my earlier frights. Several minutes passed by and I felt my eyelids beginning to droop, sleep gradually taking over my conscious mind. That’s when I suddenly heard – 

Clank. Clank. Clank. 

Something metallic sounding was banging against one of the walls outside the house and I groaned impatiently, ‘I’m never going to get any sleep at this rate!’ I thought with a pout. I lay there with my eyes fixed on the ceiling, waiting for the clanking to stop, hoping that I wouldn’t be kept up all night. 

Bang! 

Something heavy collided with the window and I yelped in surprise, rapidly diving out of bed without a second thought. Finally, having had enough and feeling as though my nerves were shot, I left my room in a flurry and headed towards the music room. It was one of my favourite places in the house and I knew some gentle music would help calm me down. 

I jogged down the hallways and approached my destination but stopped in my tracks when I heard the faint sound of music coming from the room. I lingered on the spot, not knowing whether I should interrupt the occupant or head back where I came from. 

“You don’t need to stand out there by yourself, Gia. You know you can come in.” Lucifer’s rich voice carried out into the hallway along with the music. 

I peeked in around the door, suddenly aware of the fact that I’d forgotten to put my pyjama bottoms and bra back on, “How do you do that?” 

“Do what?” Lucifer asked amusedly, “And why are you leaning round the door like that?” 

I blushed and entered the room, thankful for the fact the t-shirt was long enough and baggy enough to cover everything down to the middle of my thighs. I wasn’t someone that showed much skin and having my legs out made me feel very exposed, the missing bra made me feel self-conscious, “You always know when I’m hovering outside.” I said sheepishly. 

Lucifer was sitting by one of the arched windows with a large glass of Demonus in one hand, he turned his head to face me as I walked in. I noticed his poorly hidden surprise when his eyes scanned my attire, or lack thereof, “I heard your feet slapping the carpet as you ran here.” His eyes returned to mine and he sipped from the glass, “Would you like something to drink?” 

I shook my head, “I’m okay, but thank you.” I took up a seat next to him, brought my knees up to my chin and gazed out of the window. The trees were whipping around as the wind crashed through them, it had started raining and there was a deep, red hue to the night sky, “It’s crazy out there.” 

“Yes. It’s rare we ever get rain but tonight seems to be especially wild.” He placed his glass on the table and crossed one leg over the other, “Is the wind keeping you up?” 

“Kinda, but not really.” I looked away from the window and faced Lucifer, “T-thank you for holding my hand during the film.” I stuttered and grimaced, my body burning with embarrassment. 

“It was my pleasure.” He smiled as his hand rested on his chest. A look of realisation broke his smile, “Ah, the movie frightened you?” 

I nodded my head, feeling too stupid to say anything. 

Lucifer stood and held his hand out to me; I took it and he gently pulled me to my feet. I looked up at him with curiosity in my eyes and he simply smiled again, “How about we share a bed? I won’t let anything hurt you.” 

His offer gave life to butterflies within my stomach, and I was afraid that opening my mouth would release one of those butterflies in the form of a stupid, desperate sound. He waited patiently for my response and finally, I swallowed hard and found my voice, “I’d like that.” 

Still holding onto my hand for the second time that night, Lucifer led me back to his bedroom. I was worried about being caught by one of his brothers in my state of undress but thankfully we made it to his room with no trouble. He quietly closed the door behind us and guided me to his bed. 

I sat nervously on the edge and watched Lucifer remove his jacket, gloves, and tie. He then climbed onto the bed and slid beneath the sheets. Patting the space in front of him, he gestured for me to join him. 

After lifting the sheets and crawling in, I shuffled across to the centre of the large bed and was quickly pulled into Lucifer’s warm body. His chest pressed firmly against my back and one arm draped over my waist. Without thinking, I rested one hand on his forearm and wiggled in closer to him, “Thank you for this,” I said as I melted into his embrace, “I already feel a lot safer.” 

“Hmm.” Lucifer purred. 

We cuddled quietly for a long time before I finally asked, “Are you going to sleep in your shirt and trousers?” 

“Would you like me to get undressed?” He asked puckishly. His hot breath fanned across the back of my neck and my hairs stood on end while my brain scrambled to find a suitable response. Nothing came. Taking my silence as an answer, Lucifer pulled away from me and climbed out of bed. 

He began removing his clothes and I continued to face away from him, feeling too embarrassed to look at him. “I can put on some night clothes if you would prefer that?” He asked calmly. 

“No… No, you don’t have to.” I mumbled shyly. 

Lucifer climbed back into bed and pulled me against him once more. We returned to our previous position and I shuffled into him happily, my t-shirt accidentally rising a little with the motion. Against my lower back, I could feel the bare skin of his stomach and the soft material of his underwear. Every one of my senses was sent into overdrive and my heart pounded quickly against my ribcage. My breath hitched in my throat. 

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly. 

“Mhmm,” I replied before finally admitting, “M-my heart is beating fast.” 

“Yes, I can feel it.” He replied breathily. I shuddered, realising he’d moved his head closer to the back of my neck and I closed my eyes, consciously controlling my breathing. 

We lay quietly as my heartbeat slowly returned to its usual pace, Lucifer’s breath continued to fan my exposed skin and my hairs remained on end. Feeling bold, I gently stroked his forearm with my thumb and smiled when I felt his grip on me tighten. 

He soon responded in kind; his thumb stroked small circles into my waist through the material of my t-shirt. My body tensed, he was unknowingly stoking the fires deep within me and I failed to stay relaxed beneath his small, but effective, touches. Feeling my body go rigid, his thumb stopped moving. 

“Don’t stop.” I moaned quietly. 

He immediately continued stroking me, gradually and tentatively lifting the material of the t-shirt up my body. My fingers joined in with my strokes along his forearm, covering a larger area of his skin, feeling the subtle movements of his muscles while he slid the last inch of my t-shirt up to my ribs. His fingers made contact with my bare flesh and a small sigh escaped my lips. A finger casually brushed against a sensitive spot along the bottom of my ribs and my body flinched. A response that did not go unnoticed by Lucifer as a low hum vibrated in his chest. 

He shifted his torso behind me and used his free arm to prop his head up slightly. Taking advantage of the new angle, Lucifer briefly removed his hand from my waist and moved my long hair away from my neck and shoulders, before returning his hand to its original position. Just as I resumed my stroking of his arm, he placed a kiss at the base of my neck, and I inhaled sharply. 

Lucifer carefully made his way up and along my neck until he reached one of my earlobes. He sucked the small flap of skin into his mouth and bit down gently, testing me. It was enough to make me gasp, and I felt his smile against my skin. His tongue tickled my lobe with short flicks – a silent promise of what was yet to come. 

I turned my head to the side to look at him over my shoulder and my lips were immediately caught by his. We kissed passionately, finally succumbing openly to our lust. I could feel his cock hardening against me, and I wiggled my hips subtly, this time evoking a moan from Lucifer’s busy lips. 

“Gia…” His voice was laced with raw hunger. 

I wiggled my hips again and Lucifer’s hand spread out across my torso in response. He pulled away from me and used the free space to roll me over onto my back. Positioning himself between my legs, his dark, smouldering eyes gazed down at me. He held his weight above me on bent elbows, pinning me below him. 

I lifted my head and kissed him again, teasing his bottom lip with my tongue before sucking it into my mouth. I bit down on his lip gently and continued to push my hips up towards his hardened cock. He began slowly grinding himself against my pussy, our underwear getting in the way of what we really wanted. 

I whimpered impatiently as Lucifer raised himself back up onto his knees, ending the contact between us, “What is it you want?” He asked seductively. 

“You, Lucifer. I want you.” 

“Good answer.” He smirked. He grabbed my t-shirt and began sliding it up over my breasts and I lifted my torso, giving him the room to pull it off completely. He wasn’t surprised to see my lack of bra due to the fact he’d scanned my body when I entered the music room, but still asked, “Do you regularly wander the house without a bra on?” 

“Only when I’m trying to get your attention,” I joked. Lucifer raised an eyebrow in response, but I continued before he could say anything, “No, this was a… special occasion.” 

“Good,” He growled, “No one else is allowed to see you like this, you’re mine now.” He dropped to his elbows again and kissed my lips. He then moved down to the crook of my neck, kissing it gently before taking the sensitive flesh between his teeth. He bit hard whilst simultaneously sucking my skin into his mouth. 

“Yes, Lucifer.” I panted, enjoying the way he was punishing my skin. 

He released my neck and slid further down my body, lavishing every inch of my chest with kisses, licks, and bites before he reached the soft, tender skin of my breasts. He looked up at me, took one of my nipples into his mouth and was pleased to see me watching his every move. Little did he know, I was unable to look away, I was mesmerised by his beauty. 

Lucifer caressed my free breast with his hand while teasing the other with his tongue and sighed happily when my hands slid through his silky, black hair. My fingertips glided slowly down the back of his neck, then back up through his raven locks. 

He continued kissing, licking, and biting his way down my body, dragging the blanket with him, until he finally reached the top of my underwear. Before he could make a move, I lifted my hips, silently encouraging him to remove my last piece of clothing. He obliged and soon I was lying naked on his bed. 

He planted his hands on my thighs, holding my legs open and began slowly licking along my labia. My hips bucked in response and he chuckled, “So eager.” 

“Of course,” I blushed, “I’ve fantasized about this a lot.” I bit my bottom lip, realising I’d said more than I wanted to. 

“Oh?” He asked before licking my most intimate lips again, pressing his tongue further into my folds, “You’ve imagined me doing this…” He pushed his tongue deep into my folds and dragged it over my clit before finishing his question, “To you?” I groaned and nodded my head as he repeated his action. My thighs quivered in his hands, feeling highly stimulated by the flicks of his tongue over my clit. He briefly stopped and asked, “When do you fantasize about me?” His tongue continued lapping at my clit, “Tell me more.” 

I inhaled deeply before steadying my nerves, trying to think of what to say while enjoying his attention was a difficult task. “Almost every night.” My hips pushed up against his tongue, crying out for more. He gradually increased the speed and pressure of his licks, “Fuck…” I shuddered, trying hard to focus on my response whilst ignoring my embarrassment. “When I manage to get alone time, I use my vibrator, imagining it’s your fingers, your tongue… your cock.” 

Lucifer’s hands squeezed my thighs as he eagerly pushed his tongue deep into my pussy, flicking it against my walls before returning to my clit again. His movements had hastened, becoming rougher and more desperate. I thrusted my hips in time with his licks and continued, feeling bolder after seeing his response to my admission, “Sometimes I would ride the vibrator, imagining mounting your thighs and taking your cock deep inside of me, and when I would finally cum, I’d moan your name.” 

“Gia…” The hungry tone returning to his voice, “Don’t tease me.” 

I ignored his warning, “There were times when I was so turned on while thinking about you, I was tempted to cry out your name as you walked by my room. Silently daring you to enter and ‘accidentally’ walk in on me pleasuring myself.” 

The air around me cooled and the candles flickered as Lucifer’s wings sprung out from his back and flapped excitedly. His horns erupted through his thick hair and the black diamond shaped mark materialised on his forehead, he’d released his demon form and my eyes widened in surprise. “I told you not to tease me.” 

I gulped, my bravery wavering slightly before I pushed on, “I’ve imagined kneeling before you in your study, begging you to defile my mouth with your hard dick. Filling my throat with your cum and making me swallow every last drop.” 

He sucked in air through his teeth, “So you want to beg me?” He pulled away from my body and raised himself up onto his knees, “I want you to play with yourself and beg for my cock.” 

I sucked on two fingers, maintaining eye contact with the fiery demon, and slid them into my pussy. I began fucking myself, pushing my digits deep inside of my cunt while rocking against my palm. He removed his boxers and his cock sprung free. “Lucifer, I need you to fill me with your cock. Please fuck me.” 

He gripped his cock firmly and began stroking himself as he watched me pleasure myself, “Keep going.” He ordered. 

“I want to feel my body surrender itself to you as you make me yours. I want our bodies to clash as you slam yourself deep inside me and I want to cry out your name for real.” I felt my juices leak from my pussy as I removed my fingers and began circling my clit, Lucifer’s pupils dilated while he watched my juices dribble down to my ass. “Please, Lucifer. I’m so wet for you. I need your cock more than I’ve ever imagined.” 

He’d finally heard enough and swiftly removed my hand away from my clit. With his free hand, he coaxed my legs onto his shoulders and lowered himself down onto me. He gripped his cock and guided it into my cunt, and with my legs positioned as they were, he slid into me as deeply as he could. He planted his hands either side of my head and began thrusting in and out of me, desperately chasing his release. 

"Who would have thought a human like you would stir up these feelings within me." He panted before carefully sinking his teeth into my neck once more, making sure his horns were nowhere near my face. 

I cried out in surprise and felt my whole body tense up, my pussy walls clenched at the thick cock buried inside of it and Lucifer moaned in pleasure, enjoying the tightening sensation around him. He sucked my skin hard while he pounded himself deep inside of me. 

I slid my fingers through his hair and gripped onto the base of his horns, holding on tightly. A deep sound rumbled in Lucifer’s chest, it was a vulnerable sound I’d never heard him make before, “That doesn’t hurt, does it?” I asked. 

Lucifer lifted his head away from my neck, forcing my hands to loosen their grip on his horns and gazed down at me with an amused look on his face, “No. In fact it’s quite the opposite.” He kissed my lips firmly and pushed his tongue deep into my mouth, I could taste myself on him and I enjoyed every second of it. Our tongues danced and our lips crashed against each other. 

I gripped his horns once more and stroked them with my thumbs, feeling every bump and ridge they had to offer. He brought his wings forward and engulfed us in their darkness. 

His thrusts progressively became harder and faster, and I felt my body beginning to tremble. 

Feeling my body responding to his movements, he quickly ordered, “Say my name as you beg to cum for me.” 

My legs tightened their grip on his shoulders and my toes began to curl, I could feel my orgasm rapidly approaching, “Please Lucifer… Please let me cum. I need to cum for you.” 

“Not yet!” He demanded as he pounded deep inside of me, “I’m close. Wait for me.” 

I squeezed my walls around him and fought to control my orgasm, I’d never actively tried to delay it before and I soon felt sweat beading on my forehead, “Fill me with your cum, Lucifer. I want to cum with you.” 

He clenched his teeth and continued to slam his hips into me, the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and I could feel my orgasm getting dangerously close to overwhelming me. Before I could beg to cum, he said, “Cum for me Gia, show me how good I make you feel.” 

With that, my body trembled, and my orgasm tore through me, “Lucifer!” I cried, feeling his hips finally still. His cock was buried deep inside me, and he filled me with his hot seed. My spasming walls milked his cock of every last drop of his cum. 

My body went limp below him as I gasped for air. He gradually transformed back into his usual form, removed my legs from his shoulders, and dropped onto the bed next to me. I was amazed with how quickly he recovered, he didn’t look tired or out of breath, in fact, he looked as perfect as he always did. I rolled onto my side and stroked his hair, “I feel like the luckiest human alive.” I mumbled and faintly heard him laugh before I fell into a deep sleep. 

My eyes eventually fluttered open and I found myself being spooned by Lucifer again, he was cuddling me close to his body and he’d covered us in his blanket. I smiled and kissed his forearm which was wrapped loosely around my chest. 

"Good morning,” He yawned, “Excuse me. I'm afraid I'm not a morning demon." He sleepily nestled his head against my neck and kissed it, "What do you say we have lunch at the café at RAD?" He mumbled against me. 

“I’d love that.” I grinned, always eager to spend more time with the eldest brother, “Food might help me get some energy back.” I joked while rubbing sleep away from my eyes. 

“Humans have such low stamina.” He replied in kind. 

“Says the demon who’s struggling to keep his eyes open!” I turned my head back to him and stuck out my tongue, he laughed and spanked my ass. 

I reluctantly freed myself from his grasp and slid out of his bed, “I’m going to go for a shower and get dressed. Do you want me to bring you up a coffee when you’re a little more awake?” 

He nodded his head and softly said, “Yes please.” 

I redressed in my t-shirt and underwear before sneaking quietly out of Lucifer’s bedroom. The door clicked behind me and I froze, hoping the noise hadn’t disturbed him. When I heard no movement coming from within, I made my way to my own bedroom. It was the early hours of the morning, so I was fairly confident everyone would still be asleep. 

The hallways were less intimidating in the morning, no unusual shadows to scare me and no monsters lurking in my imagination. I shook my head, berating myself for getting so worked up over something so stupid, but smiled when I realised the superficial fright had brought me closer to Lucifer. It had stopped raining at some point during the night and the light radiating through the windows was a lot warmer. 

As I approached my door, my smile slipped when I saw Mammon and Asmo leaving my bedroom. ‘Of course, they’re awake early on the one day I needed them not to be.’ I thought. 

“Where have you been, human? We tried to find you last night, but you weren’t in your room.” Mammon whined. 

“See, she’s okay Mamm… Oh my.” Asmo flushed. 

Both brothers seemed to take in my appearance at the same time and a look of understanding flitted across their faces. Mammon’s cheeks grew pink and he looked away from me, while Asmo briefly looked upset but soon became excited. 

Before I could answer Mammon’s question, Asmo’s finger gently stroked one of the dark marks Lucifer had left on my neck, “So, which one of my dashing brothers left such a delicious mark on your sweet neck?” He purred. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” I said, quickly slipping between the two and entering my room. They followed closely behind. 

“Come now Gia, I know a hickey when I see it!” Asmo chuckled. 

I caught a glimpse of myself in my mirror and blushed when I saw just how bold of a mark Lucifer had left behind. We hadn’t discussed what his brothers would think about what we got up to, but if he wanted to keep it a secret, he had started off poorly. 

I remembered how he’d said that I was his and smiled. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

“So, how was it?” Asmo asked, breaking me out of my brief daydream. 

I looked from his face to Mammon’s who looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but in my room at that moment. I felt bad for him and scrambled to change the subject, “Why were you two looking for me last night? And why were you in my room just now?” 

Mammon’s expression changed slightly, clearly appreciating the new topic, “We found out Satan’s been keeping a kitten in his room! We came to see if you wanted to meet it. Since you weren’t in your room last night, we came back this morning to see if you wanted to come along.” 

“Does Lucifer know that he’s got a cat?” I asked, trying to keep my voice as neutral as possible. As a fan of cats, I wanted to run to Satan’s room and meet the kitty, but I knew about the mess that happened when Satan last hid a cat in the house. One cat became two cats, which then turned into three, and before long, the house was inundated with a whole cluster of cats. 

I briefly glanced at Asmo and I saw a mysterious glint in his eyes. 

“No!” Mammon laughed, “Stupid Lucifer doesn’t know everything that goes on here!” 

“He does always seem to find out in one way or another, though.” Asmo said thoughtfully. 

“True, I don’t know how he does it,” I said, “But I won’t tell him about the cat. If Satan can control himself this time, I’m sure one won’t do any harm… Right?” I asked uncertainly. 

“I dunno if Satan has the ability to control himself when it comes to cats, but this is gonna be fun either way!” Mammon grinned and headed towards my door, “Anyway, I’m gonna go and get it some food. You coming, Asmo?” 

“In a moment,” Asmo replied, “I’ll meet you there.” 

When Mammon finally left, Asmo leant against my wall and grinned, “So, Lucifer?” 

I felt my cheeks burn, “Huh?” I tried to cover my neck with my t-shirt without flashing Asmo. My flustered response made him chuckle. 

“I’d love to know what his body looks like; we never get to see it. He dresses far too formally!” He pouted briefly before smiling, “You look happy when you think about him. Of course, I could make you happier than he ever could, but it seems you’ve made your choice.” He winked and made his way out of my room. 

I shook my head, amazed that he’d worked it out so quickly. He was right, thinking about Lucifer did make me happy, and knowing I had a lunch date with him later made me even happier. 

I smiled as I stepped into the shower, looking forward to the day ahead of me. 

I sighed beneath the cascading water, “Lucifer…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and allowing me to share my depravity.  
> I write solely for fun, so please forgive any mistakes!


End file.
